1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial relay for switching high frequency signals, and more particular to such relay having a pivotable armature moving between two positions of switching the high frequency signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,919 discloses a coaxial relay with a pivotable armature for switching high frequency signals. The relay includes an electromagnet block and a contact block with a plurality of coaxial connectors each having a core conductor and a shield conductor. The contact block has a shield chamber into which the core conductors extend to define fixed contacts therein. Also mounted within the shield chamber is a movable blade for closing and opening the fixed contacts. The movable blade carries a dielectric actuator which projects on the contact block to be enageable with a pivotable armature and is driven thereby for opening and closing the fixed contacts. The armature is pivotally supported to a support plate fixed to the contact block for movement about a pivot axis between two positions of closing and opening the fixed contacts. The electromagnet block carries an electromagnet with a coil wound around a core and pole ends. The electromagnet block is assembled to the contact block by means of screws, while positioning the core and the pole ends in an opposed relation to the corresponding portions to the armature. In order to assure an accurate armature movement and the therefore the contacting operation in response to the eneraization of the electromagnet, it is required to give precise positioning of the core and the pole ends relative to the armature. However, since the armature is held on the contact block, while the core and the pole ends are held on the electromagnet block, the precise positioning is only made by adjusting the screws and therefore only at the time of assembling the electromagnet block to the contact block. That is, magnetic gap distances between the elements of the electromagnet and the armature is only determined at the time of screwing the electromagnet block to the contact block, so that the precise positioning of the electromagnet relative to the armature can not be always assured. This is inconvenient for manufacturing a number of the relay with reliability of the armature movement, and consequently reduces manufacturing efficiency and reliability.